A Wreath Of Ivy
by Tinyevil
Summary: Well ... André has brought a woman from nowhere to de Jarjeyes Mansion. Here comes the trouble... Finally, Oscar realised her true felling for André
1. Chapter 1

_**A WREATH OF IVY**_

_Hi guys! Here is my second RoV fic, but my first long fic . I know my English is not very good ^_^ as I'm not a native English speaker. So all feedbacks and comments are very much appreciated. Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

** IVY**

- I said let go of me!

- Come with me, Ivy! I've paid for you already.

- So what ! I can give you back your money right now.

SLAP!

The noise in the pub was immediately frozen as a rich man slapped a lady with a pop. Such was a strong slap that the lady fell down on the ground. His face even got redder when he caught a stare of the young lady, indignant with self-dignity.

About two tables from there, two men were talking about the affair.

- What's wrong with that guy? Doesn't he know how to treat a lady, said a guy with dark hair.

- Hey, calm down, dude! There's no need to be that gentle, she's just a woman, a hot one, said his friend, a blond guy.

- What do you mean? How can you say such a thing about a graceful young lady?

- Use your brain, man! What kind of women can appear in this place? She's a working-chick, a prostitute or should I say a courtesan, actually.

- Courtesan? She doesn't seem like that… Hey! Have you mistaken?

- Nah, I never mistake such a famous courtesan in Paris, lady Ivy Lessane. What a totty hotty!

- Ivy…she's charming.

- Of course she is! Oh oh … are you under her spell? I thought all your life, there's only mademoiselle, her? Hahaha

-Hey! It's not like that.

- GET OUT OF MY WAY, Madam Lessane!, an angry voice interrupted the men's talk.

- Please, my lord, Ivy's a bit tired today. Stupid girl! Go beg monsieur a pardon, Ivy! Oh… I'll make up to you, sir, actually, these three girls will. They're Floral, Gloria and Jessica. They're very cute and obedient. Could they please you, Monsieur Marimbeau?

- GET OUT OF MY WAY! I just want Ivy and I already paid her.

- Oh please, sir!

Ivy said nothing, just sat still right where she had fallen. Her face didn't show any expression. But her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with bitter and hatred. Suddenly, she raised her face, looked straight at the rude man, now Monsieur Marimbeau. While slowly standing up, she smoothed the creases out of her dress. Her charming smile lightened her face up. Then she suddenly burst out laughing. She laughed, laughed louder and louder as everyone was stunned.

-Has she lost her mind?

-Nah, I don't think so, said the dark hair guy, just wait here, I'll go there just in case.

-Hey, where are you going? What are you up to? Are you insane?

-No, I'm not. Maybe you'd better go get a carriage.

-I TOLD YOU I don't need your money. I don't want to go out or make love with a yobbo piggy wether!

-Stop that, Ivy! He'll kill you for that.

-Are you scared, Madam Lessane? I'm telling the truth, right, sir Marim-boo?

-Shut your mouth up, Ivy! No more of your cheek! How can you say such things to Monsieur Marimbeau and Madam Lessane? That sweet voice came from a glamorous lady walking toward sir Marimbeau. She kept smiling and flirting with him so as to cool his anger down.

-There you are, Scarlette! Help me clean this mess!

-With pleasure, Madam Lessane! And I think you should give our saucy Ivy a lesson.

-Just do your job, Scarlette, try to please Monsieur Marimbeau!

Scarlette replied nothing but a smile.

- My lord, don't you get angry because of Ivy. I can satisfy you, can't I, my wise and handsome Monsieur Marimbeau?

Then, the wise and handsome sir lost in the charming witchery of Scarlette. Flaccid, willowy women always attract men. Here came the next spell of witch Scarlette.

- Oh bhoo bhoo I… Monsieur Marimbeau, she was whimpering as trying to shed a tear, my sweet sir, poor Ivy! Her mother died yesterday. She was so sad and kept criticizing herself for being absent when her mother was dying. Oh… it was so sad as she died of starving. Oh… bhoo bhoo we girls never have enough money to eat, to feed our family. All money we've earned is for this jewellery, perfume, costume, cosmetic… just to please you all, generous noblemen.

Then, her green eyes were full of water as some tears were rolling on her delicate rosy cheeks. So touching her speech was that the generous nobleman couldn't help holding her soft hands, kissed them and then told the beauty that he could do anything for her to help her out of her _"misery"_, he could give her as much money as she needed to _"survive"._

- What a play! She's a really good actress and that man is such a fool!

…

-Please let me go, Madam Lessane!

-Let you go? Ungrateful girl! Don't you remember who saved you , who fed you, who dressed you, who made you a lady? You want to go back to the whorehouse, don't you, damned stupid girl?

-A lady? I'm a courtesan, a prostitute with rich men.

-That's it! Take off all of the jewelry and that dress you're wearing, will you? And you can feed your poor mother by a _"moral"_ job, huh?

Ivy was stunned. She cried. She knew that she was helpless, she should, should…

-I'm sorry, Madam Lessane! I'll never do that again. It's just… I'm tired of that rogue. May you forgive me?

-Much better. If you wanna eat and dress, you should be more obedient. Now, take your punishment!

-Madam Lessane raised her arm as she was about to slap Ivy but she couldn't move her own arm. A young man with dark hair was holding her wrist tightly. His eyes flased with anger.

- She said she was sorry.

Madam Lessane looked askance at that young man then she laughed.

- Who do you think you are? What gives you the god-given right to involve in my business? Go away,kid or I'll kick you outta here!

The man stayed calmed. He said loud and clear, "I want you to let this lady go or I'll wrench your neck and take this lady away!"

-What? Are you threatening me?

-I'm serious.

And Madam Lessane could realise how serious he was as she saw his eyes had gone wild.

" _Gosh! I don't think violence's gonna work. Will she believe me? And what the heck am I doing? I've just got myself into trouble. Now, that's great, just great."_

Then, violence was really useless. As being threatened, Madam Lessane started to shout at the top of her voice to get her men. Our hero realised that the situation was out of his control then he immediately set her free and take Ivy away.

They were running as fast as they could as they knew there was a gang of bullies chasing them. Suddenly appeared a carriage.

…

-Thank God, we're saved!

-The one you should thank is me!

-Yes, sure. Thank you so much, Josh!

-It's okay, dude. You've just brought me my every night dream. Lady Ivy Lessane, it's a pleasure to meet you!

-Nice to meet you, too, mister?

-Broune, I'm Josh Broune.

-Okay! Nice to meet you, mister Broune.

-Oh…your smile! Am I dreaming?

-Wake up, man! Tell the driver that we're going to de Jarjeyes Mansion.

-Oh, so my hero is an aristocrat. That explains why you're so noble, monsieur de Jarjeyes.

-My mistake. I'm not a noble. I'm a servant in de Jarjeyes family, I'm André Grandier.

-Then, Monsieur Grandier, I think we've reached de Jarjeyes Mansion.

…

TO BE CONTINUED

NOTE: I read somewhere in Lady Oscar forum about a Takarazuka about a courtesan and André. And well ... here we are ... this fic. Uhm, I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POISON IVY**

-Where have you been all evening? I'll kill you right away when I find you!

BANG ! BANG !

-Stupid apple!

BANG ! BANG !

-Argg! Where the heck are you André?

-Mademoiselle Oscar...

-Eh? Suzie?

-Here's your tea, mademoiselle. And, André, he's…

-André ?

-Yes, he's home now.

-HE IS ! oh I mean _he is _, good, very good.

Oscar couldn't control her emotions for a second as she was so excited when she finally found André after seeking in vain for him for hours.

She smiled and told Suzie to get out right after she told her that André was in the stable.

" _Well well well … Give me some nonsense reasons, André, for being absent when I need … a shooting mate!"_

…

-Ahh! What are you doing?

-Don't you like it?

-Put on this jacket!

-What ! Don't be so childish!

-I can't talk with you when you're like that.

-Like what? It's just bare shoulders, André! Or you want bare thighs.

-Stop flirting me!

-Okay! Where's your friend?

-Josh? He's home. I told him that you need a rest.

-A rest. How long did I last take a rest? I cannot remember…

-That's because you have been…working too hard.

_-Working_? Uh huh! You can call it _working_ if you want.

Look at me, André! Look at my dress! Look at my jewellery! What do you think?

-I…

-They're _fake_! Oh I don't mean that they're fake, really, if you get me. These are real satin and real gold, real sapphire and real diamond. What I want to say is everything I have is just futility. Face it! We're just prostitutes. Dating with those nobs doesn't make us ladies. Lady Ivy Lesane they always call me. That's so funny. It's so titular. Without those jerks from the toff, we are, I am nothing but a poor wretched whore. The toad had slapped me at the pub. He's just a merchant, a figurehead and he's disgusting. But as you can see, I 've to obey his every demand to earn money to feed Madam Lessane, to feed my mother and to feed myself.

-I don't know…

-Of course you don't. You don't seem to be a playboy.

-Ivy, can I call you Ivy?

-Sure.

-Then, Ivy, I… I think you should give up that job. It doesn't fit you.

-Give it up? And I and my mom will starve to death? You've gotta be kidding me. Don't be a wiseacre! You don't know me at all, André!

-I know you enough to see that you loathe your job and _customers._

-Oh I see. That's very touching. My dear André, tell me what else can I do except for seducing men…

-What, what are you doing?

-Oh, it's hot here !

...

-André ! I know where you are, just get out of there before I get ya, André!

-Oscar!

-Oscar ? Who's Oscar? One of de Jarjeyes's servants, too?

-No, it's my master.

-You call your master by his name? Oh whatever! I'm having fun here!

-Let me out of here!

-Oh, come on! I'm irresistable. And nothing's gonna stop you except this invisible chain of love.

-Oh yeah ! Your invisible chain of love is my VISIBLE cord.

-André ! There you are. Oscar was immediately dumbfounded at her first step into the stable.

…

-And?

-She was too close and I … I was stunned and all I knew is that she had already tighted my hands with a cord. We didn't do anything … bad.

-So?

-I'm sorry, Oscar! André was begging in vain as he knew very well how stubborn Oscar was.

-Well, there's no need for you to say sorry to me. I'm nobody but … your friend, your shooting mate and your fencing mate, and especially your master. But I'm not the one who needs your apology for BEING ABSENT WHEN I NEED YOU ! Get out of my room, André!

Our poor André was in misery. He didn't know how to explain the whole situation had happened last night. He was … innocently guilty.

" _Argg I'm in big trouble. Now Oscar is seething with frustration. But what? Is she angry because I was absent yesterday? I think it's not worth being that … I'm sorry, Oscar !"_

…

" _Why didn't I bring along my gun? If I had, I would have been very delighted to point the gun straight at his head and squeeze the trigger. She's his friend's cousin. So that's it! Fifteen years in de Jarjeyes family now our boy has grown up, huh? What did he say? She was too close and he was stunned…Oh, what a whopper! It must have been because he couldn't resist himself, why am I feeling so bad?"_

-Mademoiselle Oscar, breakfast is served.

…

-Mmm… that's weird.

-What's weird?

-Hey, don't you scold me! It wasn't not my fault that your master got mad at you.

-Okay, that's my fault, my fault to let you get too close to me and make me a jerk in front of Oscar.

-What's the big deal? Your master will understand. Men !

-No, she won't.

-She? Okay… interesting…I see.

-What's so funny? André became so hot-tempered since Oscar had stared at him with astonishment and disappointment and ran away of the stable just few minutes ago.

-I guess, no, I'm sure that she's jealous, André?

-Jealous? I told you she's not a man.

-Of course she's not. She's jealous of me not you.

-Stop that! You've just met her for some seconds.

-Some seconds are enough. It's so obvious to see jealousy and disappointment in her eyes! It's just laddie and lass. Who do you think I am? Now, I'm an expert here.

-Okay! Nuf said. You'd better go to sleep. Use my bed, I'll sleep on the straw-mat.

-That's very kind of you, sweetie André!

…

" _Mmm .. morning? … Oh he must be begging his master for a pardon, his MADEMOISELLE, actually. That's strange. I haven't seen any mademoiselles dressing like her before. Is it a new trend in court? I've gotta get out there. Well, the whole last night was like an adventure."_

-There you are, André ! Look at you. Your mademoiselle has poured a cup of hot tea on you or something?

-It's not funny. I'm in big trouble now.

-It's all right. I can handle it.

-No, you can't. You have no idea about Oscar.

-Then you tell me.

…

"_André, André, André, you are carrying a torch for her. Oh love, the dumbest but sweetest in this world. In your heart, she's like a goddess. The way you talk about her tells me that you adore her, you worship her, you love her. Oh! I used to be that passionate, my Baljee … André, though this is an impossible love, you still love her. I'm sorry, André. You saved me once, I cannot let you suffer the pain that I had experienced. Your love, that's unacceptable. I'll ruin it so as to challenge it, to see how strong your love is, yours and your mademoiselle's. I'm sorry, André!"_

…

-Okay! She can stay for _a couple of days_ as you want.

-Thank you, Oscar! I thought you wouldn't allow.

-I wouldn't ! How wouldn't I? Miss Ivy Lessane is very welcome here. She'll be MY guest now.

-Oh okay! That's very kind of you to say so, _very very kind._

…

-That's her? So beautiful! She's André's girl friend? Oh, I'm so jealous of her. There's no way we're gonna be in his heart, first mademoiselle, now her.

-That's her? So attractive! She's André's girl friend? Lucky man! I thought that his heart was filled with mademoiselle's image.

-That's her? MY GRANDSON'S FIANCÉ ? No way! He told me that's she's just a friend.

-That's her? ANDRÉ'S WIFE-TO-BE ? It's enough for _"my friend's cousin". _Why didn't he tell me that she's was his woman?

-That's her? MY WIFE-TO-BE! Such nonsense things!

_And you all know where these rumours came from, right?_

…

-Suzie, where's André? Tell him to meet me at the backyard! I need to pratise fencing.

-Mmm … mademoiselle, André, he's out … with his fiancé.

-Oh, I see then I shall practise shooting , Oscar flashed her sword in the air, alone!

…

-André! Where are you? Oscar was yelling with anger, We're late. We should have been at the barrack hours ago.

-Oscar! Hey! What are you doing here? Get Oliver to practise horse riding, her? Innocent André didn't know a tornado was coming.

-What ! Have you lost you mind? I told you yesterday that we're going to the barrack TODAY!

-Oh! Gosh! I'm sorry, Oscar. I've forgot. I'm kinda busy helping Ivy with .. something …

A smile touched the corners of Oscar's mouth, "Okay, André. I'm going alone cuz I'M LATE. Have fun with Ivy!"

…

-Mademoiselle Oscar, what do you think about this IVY pattern? Can we embroider it on your blanket?

-I don't like it, change it into butterflies or ladybugs or whatsoever.

…

-Oscar, what do you think about this IVY jewelry collection? It's the latest for autumn. Look at this golden IVY wreath tiara. And that golden IVY and pearl haircomb and golden small IVY leaf and diamond pendant. Oh yes, those lovely silver IVY dangly earings. It's IVY leaf the new trend, Oscar!

-Yes, your highness, it's … beautiful.

…

-Oscar dear, tell me what do you think about this IVY dress. It's dark green like IVY leaves.

-Oh mother, it's very very nice.

-You don't look so good. Are you all right, Oscar?

-Just a bit tired. I'll be fine after a short rest.

-Then take a rest, darling!

" _What's wrong with everyone? IVY, IVY and IVY … too much IVY for a day! Stupid IVY! Stupid André!..."_

…

-Auntie, wakey wakey!

-Mmm…What's up, Loulou?

-Andréa told me that she loves ivy.

-What ! ANDRÉ SAID THAT HE LOVED IVY.

-No, It's Andréa, auntie, my friend. She said she loved ivy. Why doesn't she love roses like me?

-Oh, it's Andréa, good, Andréa. Then, Loulou, you know, different likes and dislikes make yourself unique. You need friends to share interests together. That's why you make friends. Otherwise, you can play with yourself.

-Oh, I see, auntie. I'll tell Andréa that I like ivy and I love her, too.

-Good, Loulou. Tell Andréa that you like _IVY_ and love _André_ _…too…_

Happy-go-lucky Loulou was singing all her way out of Oscar's room, didn't know that she had left her auntie there, stunned and tongue-tied.

"_What have I just said? What's wrong with me all day long? I just feel mad at anything that involes ivy.I .. I don't know. Maybe I'd better go out."_

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A WREATH OF IVY

" _-Ivy honey!_

_-Here I come._

_-Mmm, sweet, mmm."_

Oscar's throat felt dry and constricted as her ears hit the word"honey".

"_So that's for real? He even calls her Ivy honey. What a…! How could he never tell me about her? When did they first meet? Why don't I know anything? How did he fall in love with her? Is that love at first sight? That's it! Only love at fisrt sight could make him separate from __**ME! **__Me ? Did I just say? Oh, it's okay, Oscar. Of course you have that feeling, you've been friends for fifteen years. You never seem to be apart from each other. Anywhere you go, he's always with you. That's why you feel jealous of Ivy? What? Hold on a sec! Oh my! JEALOUS! … I have gone mad! I hate you, __**ANDRÉ !**__ Why are you hiding from me lately? You're kind of busy with your fiancé. I, I feel helpless and … lonely. There's nobody for me to fight, to fence, to chat, to sing, to cry, to laugh, to smile, ... to love… André, I,I …"_

…

-Yummy, André. This is really good.

-Come on. It's just bread and honey.

-But it's the sweetest I have ever tasted.

-Thanks Ivy! I wonder … what's wrong with Oscar lately? She's trying to avoid me. You know, there're some rumours about you and me. So…I, well…

-It's okay, André! I told you once that I could handle it, I did, I do and I will. Are you afraid that the whole she'bang will end up with _coup de grâce_?

-I don't know. I just don't want Oscar to misunderstand anyhting.

"_André, André, André ! Here you go again! Do you think of your mademoiselle everyday? Come on, don't be a wuss! Tell her that you love her, André! I know she loves you,too. It's just she doesn't know that…"_

…

-Is it brandy? Why am I not drunk?

-You're drunk, sir! Let me help you.

-Stay away from me!

_-Scarlette, what are you doing? Why are you wasting your time with an unknown man._

_-Shhh… Flora! Be wise! Look at him! Look at those medals and military ranks on his jacket! He must be a general or some thing like that. Most of all, he's a noble, rich one. And he's handsome. He's far better that sir Marimbeau, can't you see?_

-_Oh I see_

-You're driving me crazy, Ivy! You'll never get away with this. Just some cheap jewellery and you think I'll let you go?

-It's diamond! Let me go, Madam Lessane. I've paid all my debt.

-No, you haven't, poor Ivy. You think you can leave here and live well. No, dear, life isn't as easy as you think, Ivy! Stay here with me and your sisters. They miss you, Ivy.

-NO!

-Let her go, I'll pay for her tonight, a firm voice interrupted the quarrel. Ivy raised her blue eyes to look at the _from-nowhere-customer_.

- _Mademoiselle de Jarjeyes !_

…

Speechless as she never knew that the life of the girl in front of her was that much complicated. Finally, Oscar found her voice back.

-Ivy, I think you'd better go away.

Ivy was sitting still on the couch, suddenly stood up. Her voice was shaking.

-I know, mademoiselle de Jarjeyes, I'll leave de Jarjeyes Mansion now.

-No, you've got me wrong. I mean you should get away from Madam Lessane, get away from Paris with your mother and … you fiancé. I'll help you.

-Mademoiselle, I … thank you. Now, I know for sure … why André love you that much.

-What've you said?

…

" _-He's not my fiancé, mademoiselle. He's just a very very kind man, a passer-by helped me when I was in trouble with Madam Lessane and a friend. I'm so sorry … It's just I was jealous of your love, mademoiselle. It's the most passionate and strongest love I have ever known. I did try to mess it, to challenge it with good purposes, of course. I just couldn't believe in love between aristocrat and commoner. Now, mademoiselle de Jarjeyes, he's yours as he was never mine…_

_I just wanted to kill you as you said that you had wanted to "challenge" my love. Is my love your game? But your sincere eyes told me that you were telling the truth. I didn't do anyhting as I thought I saw sorrow and bitter in your eyes as if you had once experienced that aristocrat – commoner love. I'm a woman. I can see it and I can sympathize it. Now, you're gonna have a happy peaceful life. What about me? … André …"_

Oscar didn't dare to think anymore.

" _Since when you've become so essential to me, irreplaceable as if I won't exist without you? Just for a while, I thought that I lost you, I couldn't bear the pain. It hadn't been that hurt when I and Fersen … forever farewell … I had cried but I didn't cry, I was bleeding. My André, you told me once that André without Oscar is not André. What about Oscar without André? Tell me, André, still I am myself without you? I … miss you, André! "_

…

_- Thank you, André! Thank you, mademoiselle de Jarjeyes! Ivy shall never forget you all. And goodbye Madam Lessane! Goodbye Scarlette! Have a good time with that fake "la dolce vita". Ivy's free now. She's gonna have a great time with her mother. Hahaha!_

-What are you murmuring, Ivy?

-Nothing, mom. Just some tosh. You should take a rest. It's gonna be a long way …

Ivy raised her face to the carriage's back window so as to have a last look at de Jarjeyes Mansion

"_André, it's gonna be a coup de théâtre, I promise." _

" – _It's not gonna work out, Ivy._

_- You can count on me, mademoiselle de Jarjeyes!"_

…

" _Where are you Oscar? Suzie told me that you had been out since afternoon. Now, it's late at night. Have you been home yet? I have been looking for you everywhere. Where are you, Oscar? … I'm sorry, Oscar. Lately, I'm not with you much. I'm not there when you need me. I've been busy helping Ivy. I … I miss you, Oscar!"_

…

A silver ivy wreath was sparkling in the silver light of the moon, on blond hair.

On the straw-mat sat a beauty in white. She didn't move at all, even her breath was very light as if she was a statue of a goddess.

" _It's damned hot here! My Gosh! I'm not making myself a fool, am I? I knew it ever since I looked at myself in the mirror. It's so riddiculous to wear shirt and pants while wearing my hair in plaits. Oh I've forgot this stupid wreath. Now, I don't even dare to make a move as I'm afraid it's gonna fall off my hair, isn't it? I've never worn such a thing before. Oh my! Where are you, André? Couldn't you go home any sooner? My legs are stiff now. André!"_

…

" _You're not in your room. Oscar, where are you?" _André kept asking himself as he was walking toward the stable_, "a horse, I need it. I'm exhausted, cannot move my own legs but I've gotta find you before it's dawn, Oscar."_

…

" _Wait! Is that you, André? No, no, not coming, André. I … I … Oh my!"_ Oscar couldn't think anymore as the one she wished not to come in was walking his way into the stable. She immediately turned her face toward the wall.

A golden light caught André's eyes. He glanced at it and couldn't move his eyes out of it.

He came a bit closer to the beauty. He raised his arm so as to touch her, but he couldn't, he didn't dare.

-You're not gonna fool me with that suit and that wig, Ivy! André scolded and snatched the blond hair and pull her shoulder back.

-Ouch! ANDRÉ !

-OSCAR! André jumped out with atonishment and released the beauty's hair immediately. What are you …

André meant to say something but he was tongue-tied. At first, he thought that it was Ivy playing some of her new games but now, now, when he figured out that she wasn't Ivy, he was … dumb.

"_Am I dreaming? Those serene sapphire eyes, the golden wavy hair, the fragile figure in shirt and pants, they're very"Oscar". But the burning passionate look with a sense of confusion, the reddened cheeks, the shaking shoulders and the, the unsurpassably beautiful ivy wreath, they aren't "Oscar". They're, they're …"_

They're amazing. They took his breath away. Never before had he imagined that one day he could be able to see Oscar like this, just once for ever. Just a glance could make him overjoyed whether she was doing it for him or not … At the time his wish came true, he was … dumb.

" _My Oscar, in my every night dream, you're always there. In my every day life, you're always there. Your voice, your smile, your laughter, your figure, your scent, your silent breath from your tightened lips, your burning heart inside your cold outside, your everything is my everything…_

_Oscar, you're so beautiful, as a goddess." _

-Hey! Hey, you! André! Oscar gave him a nudge so as to awake him. Are you dreaming, André? She asked with a worried voice.

-I'm .. I'm .. I'm, as if he would stammer forever, he finally found something to say, I'm wondering, if you're here so where's Ivy?

Oscar sighed with disappointment, "Oh, Ivy, she's gone."

-What! Ivy's gone. Did Madam Lessane? How could she come here and catch Ivy? Oh … I shouldn't have left her alone.

Now, Oscar couldn't bear that she burst into laughter.

-What are you saying, André? I mean that Ivy has left Paris and gone to the countryside with her mother, they're gonna have a better life there.

-Oh! That's good … He was confused as he had made himself a fool, no, he was confused as he couldn't find any reasons to avoid looking at Oscar. He knew her so well that he was afraid to look at those mischievous sapphire eyes. _"What's she up to?"_

-Oh! That's not good.

-Why? Why isn't it? It's good for Ivy, André!

-No, I mean, here, here's not good … Don't you come any closer to me! André shouted at the top of his voice as Oscar was coming closer and closer to him. He was sweating.

Oscar suddenly stopped and sat down on the ground.

-Come here, André!

He came and sat right next to her.

She glanced at him for a while then turned her face away. She could feel his body warmth as well as his racing heartbeat. _"Is is tangoing?"_And it always takes two to tango. Then hers was tangoing, too. _"How can I start? I … I don't know how. Oh God, please help me!" _Then God showed her how. She started to lean her head on his arm. As the first curl of her golden hair hadn't managed to reach his arm yet, he stood up.

"_Well"_, Oscar was thinking as trying to gain her balance, _"André, you really know when to stand up."_At this time, Oscar was really confused. She did try very hard to, she did use all of her courage to try to tell him her confession. But things didn't happen the way she wished they had.

-Oscar.

-Yes!

-I've got something to tell you.

-_Me, too_ , she murmured.

-Yes?

-Nothing, André. What do you want to tell me?

-I … I want to tell you that … André stopped to take a deep breath, that I've gotta go. Then he turned to the door immediately.

Oscar was so shocked that she couldn't do anything. But she couldn't let her effort end up with nothing. She wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know the truth, the hidden feeling deep down inside her heart. She stood up and spoke aloud

-I LOVE YOU, OSCAR!

Oscar couldn't believe her own ears. She was flabbergasted as André turned back and running toward her. His face was reddened as his eyes looked at her passionately. Oscar couldn't help water in her eyes forming into tears and rolling on her cheeks.

- André, what I wanted to say, no, I want to say is , Oscar looked straight at the man who was embracing her in his arms, I love you, André, so much! I cannot live without you, my André!

André embraced Oscar tighter as he was afraid that just in a minute, the whole heaven and this goddess would vanish into thin air. His body was shaking in happiness. The sweet scent came from her body comforted him.

-This is far from what I have always dreamed of. My Oscar, holding you in my arms, now, I still can believe that it's real. Long long time ago, when I realised that I love you, Oscar, I knew that it's impossible. Seeing you passing my eyes everyday, chatting with you everyday, laughing with you everyday, caring for you everyday, I keep reminding myself everyday that it's enough, I cannot go any further, it's the best way to love you. My Oscar, I love you!

Oscar was touched. She did cry as she heard every whisper from the man she loved, every heartfelt words made her heart bleeding. As she had thought that she knew very well how hurt one-sided love could be, she had never imagined that it could be that hurt as André felt everyday with her. Not that she hadn't realised his immense love, she had tried to convince herself that her feelings for him is just … friendship. Not that she hadn't realised that her feelings for him was more than friendship, it was some kind of an irreplaceable relationship, it was like at nowhere could one found her without him, she had tried to convince herself that it wasn't love she was feeling. Now, she had to admit it, to confess that she loved him, from the very beginning of her lifetime, she was meant for him, they were meant for each other. Nothing could separate them from then on as nothing had been able to…

…

"_- Here's my lucky wreath. It's my father keepsake. It always brings me luck and love. I met my first and only love when I was wearing it. Now, I give to you. Hope it bring you love, mademoiselle de Jarjeyes!"_

…

_-I wonder what are they doing?_

-Why are you keep murmuring all the way, Ivy?

_THE END_


End file.
